Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar Eckalba.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Eckalbaxe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having flower bracts with desirable colors, uniform plant habit and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar Eckabish, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,200, as the female, or seed, parent, with the Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar 786, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,123, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Eckalba was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif., in December, 1998. The selection of this plant was based on its bright red-colored flower bracts.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif., since January, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Eckalbaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Eckalbaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Inflorescences with bright red-colored flower bracts.
2. Dark green-colored leaves.
3. Uniform and mounded plant habit.
4. Early flowering; natural season flower maturity date is late November for plants grown in Encinitas, Calif.; response time, about 8.5 weeks.
5. Excellent post-production longevity.
Plants of the new Poinsettia are most similar to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Eckabish. However, plants differ primarily from plants of the female parent in flower bract coloration as plants of the cultivar Eckabish have light red-colored flower bracts. In addition, plants of the new Poinsettia are larger and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Eckabish.
Plants of the new Poinsettia differ primarily from plants of the male parent, the cultivar 786, primarily in flower bract coloration as plants of the cultivar 786 have dark red-colored flower bracts. In addition, plants of the new Poinsettia flower earlier and have sightly larger flower bracts than plants of the cultivar 786.